Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, and more specifically, dual channel FinFET devices having uniform fin heights.
CMOS technology is used to construct integrated circuits such as microprocessors, microcontrollers, static random access memory (RAM) and other digital logic circuits. A basic component of CMOS designs is metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs).
The FinFET is a type of MOSFET. The FinFET is a double-gate or multiple-gate MOSFET device that mitigates the effects of short channels and reduces drain-induced barrier lowering. The “fin” of a FinFET refers to the narrow channel between source and drain regions. A thin dielectric layer on either side of the fin separates the fin channel from the gate.